Summertime at the Lake
by SamiRae
Summary: Marissa and Alex are friends forever spending every summer together. Over the years the sexual tension and feelings for each other begin to build. Eventual Malex fic.
1. Prologue

**Okay so, like my other story, this is sort of a prologue like chapter except it's also like a chapter. Anyways this story assumes Alex and Marissa never met like they did and it starts with them as little kids. It also makes so that Alex spends her summers at a cabin with her uncles because of what her real parents are like especially later on when she tells them shes gay. Marissa goes to the lake with her mom, still Julie, and her dad Jimmy, in my fic they are still together. Later on Seth and his parents come down along with Ryan. The camp in this fic is based on the one I go to every summer in Naramata Okonogan Lake, British Columbia so if you've been there you'll know what I'm talking about, if not, you'll catch on. Anyways I don't want to give away to much of the fic so here you have it.**

**PS:I'm not some gay ass who's gonna say "please don't sue o god please don't" cuz thats what this website was made for dumb asses! And by the way no shit you don't own the characters!**

* * *

"MOM!" 6 year old Alex yelled from her room, "I don't wanna go with Aunt Celine and Uncle Joe. I like it _here_! I have friends I don't wanna leave them. You can't do this to me!" Despite Alex's young age she was still as stubborn as she always has been. Maybe a little easier to persuade at this age though. But Alex's mom didn't care. She was used to Alex's constant disagreements, especially when it involved I have friend and a life here. 

"How much of a life can a 6 year old have. And friends? The only friend you ever talk about or hang out with is Jodie, and she is leaving for the summer anyways!" Alex's father shouted from outside of her door. You can definitely tell where she gets her stubbornness from.

Alex's mother sighed then spoke, "Alexandra, sweetie, what your father means is alot of your close friends will be leaving for the summer anyways and you will have a chance to meet alot of new friends in the program we've enrolled you in. So if you could please come out of your room and help us pack that would be well appreciated."

"NO! I'm not coming out and you'll never make me!" Alex shot back.

"Dammit Alex open this god damn door before I have to spank your ass to the lake!"

"Darren! I've told you more than once we don not spank and shout at our kids!"

"Shut the fuck up Stacey!" Darren, Alex's father, backhanded her mother causing her to cry a little while her husband kept on banging on the door slowly breaking through. With the fear of what he might to to her only daughter she concerned the fear for herself and pushed her husband back only causing him to slap her once more, "Shit! You guys just never learn. Now both of you quit get downstairs and start packing before there's nothing left of you!"

With fear for herself and her mother Alex finally went downstairs to pack. After about thirty minutes she finally perked up after realizing she would be avoiding any other fights between her family whilst she was gone. After drying the last tear from her eyes and carrying her bag down the steps Alex skipping dinner, after another screaming fit went upstairs to go to sleep though it did not work. Alex just lie there, hour after hour, thinking about what the summer held for her. When she finally fell asleep the 2 hours of sleep seemed to fly by. Exhausted and tired Alex knew she had to get up or face yet another yelling fit. She sighed got up and dressed. Little did she know there was a little girl she was about to meet that had face a similar situation the neight before.

* * *

"NO! I'M NOT GOING ME AND SUMMER ALREADY MADE A BUNCH OF PLANS FOR THE SUMMER AND LUKE AND I HAVE OUR WEDDING!" Marissa screamed.

"Marissa, you cannot get married at the age of 6, Summer is going to Mexico so you can't have plans, meaning no hiding her in your closet when her parents leave, and you are coming!"

"I CAN SO, WE ARE HIDING HER IN THE BATHROOM, AND I AM NOT GOING!"

"Marissa, c'mon please, do it for me. I'll buy you a wedding dress for next summer and I'll talk to Summer's parents about not going on vacation next year."

"Jimmy!" Julie whispered nudging her husband in the stomach with her elbow.

"Will it be a pink dress?"

"Whatever colour you want sweetie."

"Okay." With that last note Marissa skipped off getting ready for her not so wonderful vacation

**You readers should definately review! All constructice critisism welcome. At the end of every chapter I'm gonna leave a question for you to answer for the fun of it in the review. **

**Wuddya thinka Avril Lavigne? On a scale of 1-10 her looks would be a and her music a her personality if you've ever really met her .**


	2. Chapter 1 Poolside

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed. The q and a idea seems to be wokring pretty well lol. Anyways I'm sorry I havn't apdated but I was in turtle lake for new years anyways I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer so here it is.**

The first day of the trip was long and quiet. Alex was disappointed that her aunt and uncle couldn't drive to pick her up the first day. Alex wanted very much to go on this trip just to get away from her parents (or rather her fathers) constant yelling. Yet the plan seemed to be backfiring. After her parents got a call from her uncle telling Alex's family to meet them in Kamloops because they couldn't drive to pick Alex up. There was alot of yelling over the phone after she had handed it to her father, until Aunt Celine agreed to pay for and book a hotel room for Alex and her parents to stay for the night. After ten silent hours in the car it finally came to a halt in front of a sign that read **_Boston Pizza Kamloops_**.

Still mad at her daughter from the night before Darren handed his daughter five dollars and pointed down the street. "Six blocks that way four right and two left you'll be at the hotel buy yourself a candy bar and wait for either your aunt and uncle or your mother and I," he said pulling his wife out of the car and heading inside of the restaurant.

"Darren, she six not sixteen. We can't let her walk there!" but before her husband could reply Alex hadalready gone almost two blocks. Smirking to himself Alex's father got him and his wife a table.

* * *

"I spy a large brown building off to the right," Jimmy Cooper continued his daughters game of _I Spy _in the car. 

"Gimme' a clue!" the eager six year old brunette almost screamed in excitement.

"Gimme' a clue what?" Jimmy smirked.

"Pleeeaaaaaasssssseeeeeee."

"It has a room reserved for you, your mother, and me."

"Our hotel!" Marissa literally bounced in excitement.

"Yep, you win," Jimmy said pulling into the parkinglot As soon as they stepped into the building Marissa saw another girl that looked about the same age as her. Not knowing why all she could do was stare at the slightly taller girl. Jimmy noticed this and smiled to his wife squeezing her hand as they walked to the front desk leaving Marissa to stare at the other girl. Finally noticing the brunette, Alex was fairly annoyed. As well as hungry from the walk ove to her hotel making her grumpy.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" the blonde shot at Marissa like a snob.

"She seems nice," Marissa mumbled sarcastically before running off to join her parents. Afterwards in the hotel room Marissa remembered the pool by the lobby. "Can I go swimming?" she asked.

"Sure honey just go get changed and I'll meet you by the pool." Jimmy said getting up from his spot on the bed and heading towards the door.

* * *

Jimmy took a lawn chair by the pool beside a middle aged woman seemingly watching a little blonde that looked about the same age as his daughter. "Jimmy Cooper," he greeted from his chair never taking his eyes off of the blonde girl just splashing around and having fun. She reminded him of Marissa. 

"Stacey Kelly," the woman spoke in a soft tone, her eyes, like Jimmy's, following her daughter around in the pool.

"That's some swimmer there for such a young age. She yours?" Jimmy watched in awe as the little girl started her third lap around the fair sized pool.

"Yes, mine and my husbands actually. He's in the lobby arguing with the clerk." The two adults shook there heads quietly giggling.

"Reminds me of my wife," Jimmy chuckled, "our daughter should be coming down soon. She'll be seven in September. Marissa's her name.:

"Alexandra here will be eight in just nine days, she's very excited."

Marissa walked into the pool area seeing only the blonde girl from earlier and her father talking to a woman that Marissa assumed to be the blonde's mother.

"Daddy, will you come in the pool with me?" Marissa questioned nervously.

"Sorry sweetie I didn't bring my swimsuit besides maybe you could join Stacey's daughter, ummm-"

"Alexandra" the woman finished flashing Marissa a smile.

"Umm maybe." Then the little girl skipped off and jumped into the pool.

"Ahh!" the little blonde screamed putting her hands up to shield herself from the flying water.

"Sorry," Marissa blushed nervously. Alex didn't seem to notice that it was the same girl from the lobby.

"It's fine. Where are you from?" the small blonde child asked swimming towards the other girl.

"Newpowt Owange County," the brunette replied blandly unable to grasp the _r_'s.

"Cool. I'm from Las Angelas."

"Really? That's big," Marissa replied whilst the blonde climbed out of the pool and headed towards the diving board, "Where are you heading?" Alex jumped off of the diving board with a splash and stayed underneath the water fir a while. Alex's mother, Stacey Kelly, and Jimmy Cooper got up and ran to the pool, but right before they jumped in Alex popped up.

"Naramata summer camp," Alex managed out of breathe.

"Really? Me too!" Marissa squealed excitedly.

"I'm going to go upstairs and meet up with my Aunt Celine and Uncel Joe so, I guess I'll see you at the camp?"

"Sure," Marissa shrugged and started to head for the hottub. After ten minutes of soaking Jimmy finally decided to get his daughter upstairs to their room and pick out a movie for her.

Marissa fell asleep halfway through **_Meet the Robinsons_**. She awoke the next morning to Jimmy's gentle voice.

"Marissa, sweetie, it's time to get up you can sleep in the car on the way up to the lake." Marissa grunted and layed in her bed for a few minutes before remembering Alex.

"Alexandra," she whispered to herself jumping out of bed and into her casual clothes. Marissa was excited about last night even if Alex had snapped at her first. She was hapy that technically her vacation hadn't even started yet and she already had a new friend. Despite how much she had missed her best friend Summer she knew summer would be fun with our without her.

* * *

"Alexandra, wake up." 

"Aunt Celine? Where's mom and dad? And I told you only mom can call me that!" Alex countered tired and momentarily forgetting about the vacation.

"They went home after breakfast. It's two o'clock pm come on Alex!"

At that second it came back to Alex, "Oh, right." The little girl got up and put on her clothing then grabbed her iPod and left the hotel greeted with a six hour car ride with her Aunt Celine and Uncle Joe.

**Reviews?**

**What do you think next chapters question should be?**


	3. Chapter 2 Shivers

**I felt bad about not updating for a few days so I made another short one today so here it is.**

"Hey." Jimmy looked up from pitching his tent to see the even more stunningly beautiful than before Stacey Kelly, "fancy meeting you here."

"Same to you. Cheesy line though," Stacey smirked in her still soft voice.

"So is Alexandra here too?"

"Yeah, but she's a little grumpy and she hates it when people call her Alexandra instead of Alex."

"And you would be?" Jimmy asked extending his hand to the girls.

"Kaitlin Kelly," the girl fake smiled pushing Jimmy's arm down back to himself.

"Jimmy Cooper," Jimmy said grabbing the girls hand and shaking it anyways.

"Kaitlin, maybe you could bring your sister swimming while I talk to Jimmy here."

"Why am I being punished just because you felt like marrying this jerk and having a kid with him? You live without me 10 months of the year and there's never any hey Kaitlin sweetie it's always just go do this and go do that! God sometimes I wish-"

"It, it's fine I have to finish unpacking and then I'm bringing Marissa down to the lake if you want."

"Mom, I like this guy. I think you should have married him instead of Darren." Kaitlin eyed up Jimmy then turned around and left.

"I'm sorry about her, she lives with her all year round and he lets her do and get away with a lot of things and she hated the fact that I'm not the same way."

"It's fine."

"So you're sure it won't be too much of a hassle if you take Alex with you?"

"I'm positive. Besides Marissa will probably be thrilled. I'll take them down in about half an hour."

"Sure, I'll try and Alex psyched up for it." The two adults laughed and went there separate ways.

**30 Minutes Later…**

"Ready to go?" Jimmy asked his daughter and Stacey's.

"Suwe," Marissa shrugged nervous standing next to the other girl.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great lets get doing," Jimmy smiled walking down the road a few feet in front of the two girls letting them talk.

"So you'we staying hewe with your parents?" Marissa asked.

"No my mom's just here to get everything ready and then she's going home for the summer. She's lucky I wish I could go with her."

"I wish I could go home too, even if my best fwiend is on vacation I'd wather sleep the whole time."

"You too? My friend Jodie is on vacation so when I got into an argument with my dad he said Jodie was my only friend and that there was no point staying since she is on vacation."

"Yeah. Do ouw pawents expect us to make fwiends when they take us away fwom everybody we know?"

"Hello? Marissa one of your parents is right here." Jimmy smiled still looking down the road.

"Oops." Both of the girls laughed before continuing there conversation.

"So what's your friend's name?" Alex asked

"Summer Woberts. Your fwiend's was Jodie, wight?"

"Yeah, Jodie Foster. She's annoying most of the time but great when you really need her."

"Yeah sounds like Summew. All she does all day is talk about how gwoss boys awe and theiw cooties but she's sewious when I ask hew to be."

"Cooties?" Alex asked giggling. "You still believer in them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jodie kissed a guy once for a dare and nothing happened except when her dad yelled at her when he found out."

"See!"

"See what?"

"The cooties cursed her so her parents would find out and yell at her!"

"Umm, okay. What grade are you in anyways?"

"I'm going into grade two I'm really excited."

"Oh. That's why you still believe in cooties. I found out they weren't real last year in grade two."

"You sweaw thewe's no such thing?"

"Absolutely."

"Well I bettew not tell Summew. Then all she'll do is wamble on how she wasted her whole life talking about them."

Alex laughed, "She's seriously like that?"

"Yep, once she talked about a Chwistmas twee Luke said he had for fouw days and she fweaked out so bad when she found out she talked about it fow fouw months. Imagine what would happen when she found out she wasted her entiwe life so faw talking about cooties."

"No that would be a funny sight!" Alex chuckled.

"We're here!" Jimmy smiled gesturing towards the water.

"Whoa! It's WAY cleanew than the lake by ouw house," Marissa stared stunned.

"I've never swam in a lake before, only pools. This is amazing!"

"Wace you!" Marissa squealed running towards the lake.

"Hey! No fair you got a head start!" Alex yelled running toward the lake.

Marissa ran up the dock and jumped in about halfway down right after Alex. "HA! I win and you even got a head start!" Alex said surfacing from the water, once more staying under a little to long for Marissa and Jimmy to find comfortable.

"Yeah, but you'we a yeaw oldew so it kinda isn't faiw."

"You know what I think?"  
"What do you think?"

"You should learn how to say R."

"Shut up. Marissa said turning around and swimming toward the dock to jump off once more. "I've just nevew wanted to leawn how to say it."

"You wanna learn now?" Alex swam towards Marissa's splash knowing she'd find Marissa inside of it.

"No I nev-," Marissa stopped herself, "I don't need to pwo,- I mean be able to say it."

"Sure." Alex chuckled at Marissa as the two climbed up the ladder, "So you miss, ummm, Summer?"

"Yeah, a lot," Marissa looked down at the ground, "I guess that means you miss Jodie a lot too, huh?"

"Yeah," Alex suddenly frowned and looked down at the ground as well, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you sad."

"It's okay. I didn't mean to make you sad eithew." Marissa said still staring at the ground and ignoring that fact that she had just used the letter r incorrectly, "but I think I'm gonna have to push you in the watew now."

"You, push me in the water? Yeah right."

"Alright fine you can get away with it this time but next time, you are so going into the lake!"

"Sure I am. Anyways I'm starting to dry off and get cold. You wanna go ask you're dad if we could go back now."

"Umm, yeah su-, I mean, ahh, yeah."

Alex laughed and got up from her spot, "I think I'm gonna have to use R's around you a lot more."

"Funny." Marissa nudged Alex in the stomach before walking up to her dad. "Me and Alex awe, I mean umm, I'm cold and Alex is cold, so can we go back now?" Alex and Jimmy both laughed at Marissa's attempt to avoid using R.

"You know," Jimmy said turning to Alex, "I've been trying to get her to either stop using the letter r our learn how to say it right ever since she said her first word, Coopew, but I've never been able to. How did you manage?"

"I really don't know but I think it's becoming a little more annoying than her actual lisp." Jimmy chuckled and wrapped his towel around the two shivering girls before heading towards the campsites signaling for them to follow. "How long are you staying here for?" Alex managed through her clattering teeth looking at Marissa.

"Just one week and then we a-, I mean my family and I leave to go to Peachland." Alex let out a small chuckle at this then decided to talk.

"Yeah? We are going there in two weeks."

"Maybe I'll see you the-, I mean in Peachland."

"Maybe." Alex was now shivering worse, Marissa seeing this decided to wrap the entire towel around her and give her a hug. "Aren't you gonna get cold?" the little girl shivered.

"Probably not, I'm already pretty warm so I think I'll be fine." Alex nodded her thanks and after about five minutes silence she handed Marissa the towel and went into her own tent still without saying a word.

"I think I'm going to go and talk to Stacey before she leaves tomorrow morning. Will you be fine here by yourself until your mother gets back?" Marissa just nodded her head. "Great kiddo." Jimmy kissed his daughter's head and turned around towards the Kelly's camp to have another casual conversation with Stacey.

**Q + A**

**Best singer/band ever is?**


	4. Chapter 3 Time, tents, and Tony

"So, I'll see you and your husband in Peachland in two weeks?" Jimmy Cooper asked confused looking at Stacey.

"Yes, but don't tell Alex or Kaitlin. Kaitlin hates Darren and the only reason Alex actually came is because she thought she would be getting away from us all summer." Jimmy chuckled.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to by Marissa a wedding dress for next summer so she can get _married_ to Luke like she was supposed to this summer."

"Married? I'm glad Alex isn't into guys like that yet."

"Yeah, you should hear Marissa's best friend Summer talk about how Marissa is going to get cooties from Luke."

Stacey laughed hysterically, "Yeah, Alex just got over the whole _cootie_ thing early this year. You should have seen how much it took her to convince her."

Jimmy laughed. "I'm pretty worried about Marissa being so mature for her age, it means she'll be _into into_ boys all the sooner."

"Yeah, same with Alex, except I never really hear her talk about anything buy the girls in her class."

"Damn lucky. All Marissa does is talk about Luke and Ryan and how they're going to get married soon, and how they keep fighting over her."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel _a lot_ better about Alex only talking about girls."

"You never know, maybe she's gay and she really is talking about her kind of boys."

"Well, way to make me feel better and please she's seven years old if she's gay now then I'm an alien!"

Jimmy kept on laughing at his last comment, and an extra chuckle for the comment that Stacey had made, even though it still didn't make sense to him. "Hey you never know at this age, either way I'll still love Marissa."

The laughing started to die down as Stacey spoke, "Yeah, I'll love Alex either way but if she really was and Darren were to find out, god knows what he'd do."

"I'm sorry it was ju-"

"It's fine, I just got carried away with what I was saying, I mean like you said it was just a joke, right?"

"Right," Jimmy reassured her wiping a single tear that fell from her eye. "I better go and see how Marissa is doing and if Julie got back from the bar yet, maybe you should check the same for Alex and your husband."

"How'd you know Darren is at the bar?"

"Our partners are more alike then you think." With that Jimmy turned around and left the tent. Heading towards Marissa's small tent he could hear her singing to the High School Music Sound Track. He poked his head into the tent and watched her dance around for a bit before rolling his eyes and grabbing her by the hips. "Boo!"

"Ahh!" Marissa screamed laughing as her father tickled her ribs, "Dad…please…stop…it!"

Jimmy stopped and then spoke, "I'm going to look for your mother are you going to be okay on your own for another half an hour or so?"

"Mhmm." Marissa smiled at her father.

"Great! I promise as soon as I get back with or without your mom we'll go for dinner."

"Mkay." Marissa said turning off her stereo and turning towards her father. "Did you have fun with Stacey?"

"Yeah a lot. She's very nice. Did you have fun with Alex at the lake?"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna' ask he-, I mean ask _Alex _to play with me after din-, eating, if that's al-, okay with you."

"Sure it is sweetie." Jimmy kissed his daughter's forehead got into the car and left.

Marissa was getting bored after a while and turned her music back on.

**Meanwhile**

"Mom, I'm bored," Alex complained lying on her stomach looking up at the sky.

"Do you want to go join Jimmy Cooper's daughter? I'm sure he won't mind. She's just beside us in the smallest tent, just go on in it should be okay." Without saying anything Alex slowly got up and walked towards the small tent in the campsite beside hers. When she looked in all she saw was Marissa lying on her back looking up at the roof.

"Watcha lookin' at?"

"The wo-, the top of the tent."

"Isn't it boring?"

"Ve-, I guess." Alex chuckled at her. "Hey, I've avoided using it in fo-, this many ho-, sixty minute, uhh, segments so what a-, is Alex Kelly laughing at." Marissa said holding up four fingers.

"The trouble you go through just to prove me wrong." Alex lay down beside the girl staring at nothing.

"Well, I don't like to be inco-, not umm, not, I don't like to be false!" Marissa finally finished.

"You're funny. But seriously, why don't you just practice saying it until you get it right?"

"Because, like I told you, I don't need it. See that whole sentence and this one doesn't have one in it."

"What are you going to do when your have to say something like three hundred and forty three?"

"I say umm, this many, this many, this many, all connected." Marissa said holding up three fingers, then four, then three again.

Alex kept on laughing at Marissa, "Okay, forget what I said, there is nothing wrong with not being able to say _R_, and it is a letter that could be removed from the alphabet without a hassle, now are you going to stop that?"

"Maybe, it all depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you'we behaving."

"I'm always behaving." Alex countered friendly.

"Suuuuwe you awe." Marissa teased playfully.

"I am so! I'll prove it to you; I won't misbehave at all this week!"

"If you do something as stupid as that I'll stop using the lettew again."

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll just misbehave."

"You're hopeless." Marissa chuckled.

"How so?"

"Just be you, okay?"

"You promise to use _R_ whenever it seems appropriate?"

"Deal."

"Deal. So where you're dad?"

"He went to go find my mom, we'we going to dinnew when he gets back."

"Cool." Alex and Marissa just lay there staring at _the top of the tent_ for about an hour before Jimmy popped his head in.

"Hey you two. Alex your mom is waiting for you at your camp she wants you to get ready for dinner, your aunt, uncle, and mom are meeting Marissa and I at the restaurant."

"Cool," was all Alex said before getting up and leaving.

Marissa rolled on her stomach to face her dad, "Did you find mom?" Marissa asked as if it were the most casual thing on earth.

"I did, she's going to have dinner by herself later and she won't be home until late tonight."

"Okay," Marissa shrugged and stoop up heading towards the car and hopping into the back as her dad did up her seat belt for her. Jimmy hopped in the driver's seat and looked back at Marissa.

"So, what were you and Alex doing?" Jimmy asked shifting the car into reverse.

"We talked for about five minutes and then we just stawed at the top of the tent for about a houw till you came in."

"So I see your back to using _R_'s now?"

"Yeah, it's one of the few things we talked about we made a deal, that if Alex didn't behave ow misbehave on puwpose I wouldn't use the lettew."

Jimmy finally pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Mmm, Tony Roma's," Jimmy joked, "C'mon lets get a table and wit for them inside."

"Okay"

"Hello. How many?" The person at the front asked.

"Six please."

"Your table will be ready in ten minutes just take a seat over there please."

"Thanks."

After five minutes the Kelly's finally showed up dressed in decent clothes. All Jimmy could do was stare at Stacey as she blushed. Marissa on the other hand wasn't as shy. "You look pretty." She walked up to Alex pointing at her blouse.

"Really? I don't like it, but my mom says I should look more ladylike when presenting myself in public." Marissa laughed and took Alex by the hand before pulling her over to the chair beside hers. "So what do you think you are gonna order."

"Chicken fingews and fwies." Alex laughed at her.

"Hey," Marissa pushed Alex, "Wemembew ouw deal?"

"Yeah, sorry I just couldn't help myself." Alex tried to hold in her laugh from how Marissa said _remember our_.

"Fine, go ahead!" Alex burst out laughing until she was interrupted by the waiter.

"You're table is ready sir," he looked at Jimmy"Thanks," Jimmy said as he followed the waiter towards the table where they all engaged in deep conversation.

**Have you ever played Guitar Hero III? Is it good?**


	5. Chapter 3 Part II

"Where's your mom?" Alex asked as she colored in her kids menu at the table.

"Truthfully? I don't know. My dad said she'll be back late tonight though so I believe him, besides, she usually does this at home too."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah, my mom yells at me too much anyways, sometimes I wish she never comes back, but then my dad tries to cook and I start to miss her."

Alex laughed, "So you only like your mom for her cooking skills?"

"Nope. She's pretty too." This time Marissa laughed as well.

"Your bill sir." The waiter set the little black book on the table.

"Thanks." Jimmy said reaching out for the bill.

"Split it?" Stacey asked.

"No, it's not necessary."

"Sure it is," Stacey said looking at the bill and pulling some cash out of her purse and handing it to Jimmy who knew no matter how much he insisted she wouldn't take it back. He just smiled and nodded his thanks. "Come on Alex it's time to get you back to the camp and asleep."

"You too sweetie." Jimmy said looking at his daughter, "Where's Kaitlin?" Jimmy asked Stacey noticing for the first time that Alex's half sister was not with them.

"Oh god, I wish I knew." Stacey laughed before turning away from Jimmy and Marissa and heading towards their own.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" Stacey asked her daughter.

"Yep."

"Well that's good." Stacey picked her daughter up and put her in the seat, "So you really like Marissa, huh?" But before Alex could answer she was asleep in the backseat waiting for tomorrow.

**The coolest cellphone ever made is...?**


	6. Chapter 4 Nickname Necklaces

**Thamks to all of you who reviewed. It's great to know you all think Alex is so cute. It's getting pretty tough to write anout them so young when ideas of them being older keep on popping into my head. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

Marissa opened her eyes to the bright morning sunlight flowing through her tent. She had been exhausted from the night before and fell asleep in the car on the way back. She really didn't feel like getting up but she knew if she did she'd miss her mothers breakfast and be stuck with her fathers attempt of cooking. Shaking the disgusting look from her face she went through her clothing looking for something to wear. After picking out a bright shade of baby blue blouse and dark blue jeans. She slipped on her white thong flip-flop sandals she left the tent to find her mother and father arguing with her wife about coming home late last night. The little brunette cleared her throat to announce her presence before taking a seat at the picnic table beside her father. "What's for bweakfast?" She asked looking at her mother.

"Bacon and eggs." Julie handed her daughter a paper plate with a disposable fork and knife. Marissa reached over and helped herself to a juice box.

"Tho what ath we thointh thothay?" Marissa asked her mouth full of food.

"Honey, swallow first." Julie said plastering a smile on her face.

"I said, what awe we doing today?"

"Umm, well we can go swimming after lunch if you want. Then maybe after that Jimmy will bring you down to the library and you can pick out a book to read in your spare time." Jimmy gave his a wife a _I never agreed to any of that, and I know you won't help with_ it look.

Marissa being a bright girl noticed this then spoke, "Only if daddy wants to."

Julie rolled her eyes then Jimmy spoke, "Sure sweetie, I'd love to. Until then maybe you could go over and see if Alex is awake."

"Okay." Marissa quickly finished off her breakfast then threw handed her disposable dishes to her mother, kissed her on the cheek and left. Marissa figured she'd ask Mrs. Kelly if she was aloud to play with Alex first.

"Sure sweetie, I'll warn you though I've been trying to wake her to say goodbye for about an hour now, maybe you'll have better luck." Marissa just nodded and entered Alex's tent, the only noise being Alex's snoring. Marissa giggled at the thought and lied down next to the girl staring at her face.

"Boo," Marissa said softly. Alex flinched and stopped snoring for a second then went back to it. Marissa moved closer and blew on Alex's forehead she grunted this time and waited a little longer before falling back asleep, again. The little Marissa got up went around to the back of Alex and pulled her blanket off. Alex, once again, stopped snoring and pulled the blanket back, but didn't start snoring again. Marissa just lay back down beside her and stared at her for a few minutes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Alex said playfully still without opening her eyes. Marissa giggled.

"So you do wemembew."

Alex finally opened her eyes and nodded, "Yep, and I'm sorry."

"Meh," was all Marissa said before grabbing Alex by her hand and pulling out of the tent.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'we mom wants to see you she's been trying to wake you up fow like an houw."

"What for?" Alex asked confused.

"I think she wants to day goodbye to you because she going home."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot that she was leaving." Alex seemed to brighten up when she remembered her mother would be leaving her at the camp with her aunt and uncle.

"Aren't you going to miss her?"

"I live with her all year long, I listen to her nag and tell me I should be more ladylike and what I should do better. I wouldn't miss her if I only see her once a week every year."

"That's a little bit hawsh, don't to think?"

"Hey sweetie!" Mrs. Kelly interrupted, "So you're finally up, that's great." "Sure," was all Alex said.

"Okay, well I'm leaving now, I'll see you when you get home?"

"I guess."

"Bye." Mrs. Kelly hugged her daughter before getting in her car and driving off.

"Cowwection, isn't that way hawsh?"

"I guess a little." Alex shrugged and walked towards the picnic table. "So what are you going to do today? Swim?"

"I'm going swimming after lunch, and after that my dad is going to take me to the libwarw to pick out a book to wead in my spawe time. I'm not a vewy good weader though."

"Me neither. I can barely read books with lots of pictures let alone a book with chapters."

"Weally? I can wead small books with chaptews, and I'm youngew than you."

"Stop rubbing it in my face, like you and your _R_'s, I just never felt I should have to learn to read big books."

"I'm… sowwy…" Marissa let out between giggles.

"Laugh it up. Mawissa." Alex mocked Marissa's _R_ inability. The two just sat there for a while in silence. Not awkward silence, comfortable silence as they waited for the other to say something, but neither did. Alex just looked at Marissa. Eventually Marissa's smile grew wide until she couldn't suppress her laugh. "What's so funny?" Alex had a very confused look on her face. Marissa just sat there and laughed for a few more minutes before quieting down.

"I don't know. I just couldn't help but laugh." Alex laughed at Marissa's cute explanation that wiped the confusion off of her face. "Oh yeah, and you'we still in youw Spidewman pajamas."

Alex looked down noticing she was still in her boys Spiderman pajamas. Laughing at herself she got up, threw some leaves at Marissa, and the told her to wait outside of her tent for a minute before coming out in a plain white t-shirt, light jeans, and brown strap-on sandals. "Personally, I like Spiderman." Marissa commented looking at Alex.

"Funny," Alex poking Marissa's ribs.

"Aw, come on. It was just a joke. No mowe funnies, I sweaw."

"Fine," Alex grunted getting up and heading towards her tent, "Come on, let's stare at the roof."

"Isn't that bowing?" Marissa asked.

"Very, I guess." Alex mocked entering the tent.

"So you evew gonna; tell me the weal weason you don't like youw pawents?"

"My dad is mean and always threatens to, or sometimes actually does hit me, and he yells at me a lot, and my mom never sticks up for me. She just stands there and watches it happen."

"I'm sowwy Alexandwa." Marissa said now taking her eyes of the top of the tent and to Alex.

"Me too," was all Alex before turning to Marissa, "That since you used my full name I'm going to have to kill you."

Marissa screamed as Alex jumped on her playfully and stared at her with narrow eyes. "I'm sowwy. I'll nevew call you that again. I sweaw I didn't know."

Alex smiled at her and hopped off, "And now you do so next time, I really will have to kill you." Marissa just nudged Alex n the stomach and looked back up at the top of the tent again.

"Why don't you like being called your full name?"

"Because, it's what my parents, and only my parents, call me."

"Hmm, I wonder."

"What?"

"If I didn't want to be called Mawissa, what people would call me. Except for Summew who call me Coop."

Alex laughed at Marissa's other nickname, "Umm… Rissa."

"Wissa?"

"Yeah, you know, Marissa without the M and the A."

"Wissa." Marissa repeated this time not in the form of a question, as in to tell herself.

"That's what I'm calling you from now on."

"Why?"

"So that you remember never to call me by my full name again." Alex smiled and looked at Marissa. "I'll be right back."

"Umm, okay." Marissa said confused. Five minutes later Alex came back with a bracelet making kit.

"I never really wanted to use it cause' I'm not really into bracelets, but I figure we could make some and string our and each other's nicknames on them just in case I don't see you again after summer." Marissa just smiled and nodded knowing how Alex felt she too wondered if after this summer she would ever see Alex again. The two sat making _small talk_ for about an hour as they made bracelets with they're nicknames on them and then exchanged them.

"You think Summer will be mad? I mean you're always talking about how protective she is of you and all of that, I just figure she might get a little jealous."

"Will Jodie be mad?"

"Probably."

"I guess we'll just both have to face theiw wage, now won't we." Alex smiled, nodded, then put her necklace on, as did Marissa.

"I think I'm gonna go have lunch so I can go swimming. Wanna'come?"

"I'm going wine tasting with my aunt and uncle for two day so I can't, but I'll see you on Wednesday?"

"Sure," was all Marissa said before she turned around and left for her lunch.

**Q + A**

**This fic on a scale of 1 to 10 is a .**


	7. Chapter 5 Sleepover

**Oh my god, I am so sorry. I was planning on saving up like 6 chapters to update with and i went to update them last week and all 9,392 words were deleted. I was so pissed because I lost everything on my computer. Music, pictures, video, E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G! After ahile though I finally realized i should so just get over it 'cause they won't come back if I just mope around. The chapters aren't as long as I planned or quite the same but I started feeling SO bad about not updating for so long. Kill me if you want, but then remember I won't be able to those next few chapters. Okay so here one of them is!**

Over the next few days everything pretty much went the same for the two girls, at least until Friday, the day before they both left. After a great amount of argument between the two Kelly adults, after Alex's father showed up and yelled at his wife for spending so much time with, quote, _that damn Jimmy Cooper and his fucked up family_, the Kelly's decided, to Alex and Marissa's disappointment, not to go to Peachland and just pack up for the holidays.

"I'm really going to miss you." Alex pouted hugging Marissa as she finished packing her clothes in her suitcase.

"Hmm, I'm not leaving until tomowwow."

"What are you getting at Rissa?"

"That I'm not leaving until tomowwow," Marissa giggled pulling back and laughing at Alex, "What awe you getting at?"

"Umm, nothing." Alex said with an _I know something you don't know _smile.

"Alex, I know you to well to buy that. Tell me please," Alex stayed silent, "Pretty please, pretty pretty please, pretty pretty pretty please, pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please." Marissa stopped to catch her breathe and opened her mouth wide just when Alex started to talk.

"Maybe we could ask our parents about having a sleepover?"

Marissa's eyes widened, "Alex! That's a gweat idea." Marissa pulled Alex into another huge hug.

"Woahh there Riss, our parent haven't even agreed yet, and it might be kind of hard to with my dad around now."

"Well, I know my dad will say yes, and if we bwing my dad with us when we ask youw dad should be on his best behavior and agree."

"Yeah, that's true." Alex shrugged as she poked her head out of her tent in search of Jimmy Cooper. After Marissa joined her they waited outside for a while even after Alex's mom passed, knowing it would be best to ask Jimmy first and then bring him with them to ask Alex's parents, finally found Jimmy coming back from the lake.

"Mr. Cooper, Mr. Cooper!" Alex shouted as she jumped off the picnic table and over to the brunette.

"Hey, great to see you too Alex." Jimmy laughed as the two little girls appeared in front of him; obviously have something important to say. "So are you gonna' tell me what you have to say or just bounce there in anticipation?"

"Can me and Alex have a sleepovew?" Marissa blurted unable to hold it in any longer.

"I don't know can you?" Jimmy asked.

"_May_ we?" Marissa said trying to act annoyed, but failing as Alex laughed at her attempt.

"Well, I say you can, but how about we go and see what Alex's parents have to say about that shall we?" Jimmy smiled walking towards the Kelly's camp. As he spotted Stacey he smiled and waved as Alex spoke.

"Mom, _may_ Marissa and I have a sleepover?" she asked rubbing the _may _in Marissa's face as Jimmy laughed at this.

"Sure Alex."

"Umm, shouldn't we ask dads permission first?" Alex asked confused.

"Don't worry about it, I'll handle your father." Stacey smiled sweetly as Jimmy nodded his thanks.

**10:00PM Marissa's Tent**

"Okay, truth or dare?" Alex asked resting her head on her hand.

"Since when did we stawt this game?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Since I said so."

"Good enough for me," Marissa giggled, " Umm, dare."

"Okay… I dare you to scream as loud as you can imitating an ape!" Marissa did as she was told, causing Jimmy to become worried.

"Girls, is everything okay in there?" Jimmy shouted from his tent worried.

"Uhh, yeah, sowwy dad." Jimmy didn't speak so Marissa and Alex both assumed he went back to sleep. But as Marissa turned around to talk to Alex, she wasn't there.

"Alex?" Marissa asked, but there was no answer. "Alex, this isn't funny. Come on, Alex." After about five minutes Marissa finally gave up and figured Alex probably just fell asleep under a blanket or pile of toys hiding. Marissa was just about to fall asleep when she thought she heard a noise. _Probably just Alex rolling around in her sleep._

"BOO!" Alex jumped in the tent and on top of Marissa, causing the younger girl to scream.

"ALEX! That isn't funny! You almost gave me a heawt attack."

"Actually, it was very funny. And you're not old enough to have a heart attack until you're at least like eighty."

"That's not twue. My Aunt had one when she was fifty-seven."

"Yeah, fifty-seven. Still WAY older than you are."

"Whatevew, I still say it wasn't funny."

"Aww, come on Riss, it was just a joke, you'll get over it."

"Nope. I don't think so, it quns in the family to hold a gwudge you know."

Alex laughed at this, "It can't run in the family to hold a grudge."

"Yes it can. If my parents are always holding gwudges that's what I leawn to do."

"Well if you grow up like your mom, I'll hold a grudge against you for making a stupid choice."

"Twue." Marissa giggled. "What do you say we go to sleep, I'm getting weally tiwed and we both still have to get up in the mowning to finish packing."

"Say Rissa and I'll dop whatever you want." Alex teased.

"Alex, come on I thought we were over this."

"Sure of course we are." Alex said using as many _R_'s as she could think up on the spot.

"Alexa-."

"You wouldn't." Alex said getting in a position to grab Marissa and cover her mouth at any second.

"You'we wight, I wouldn't." Marissa replied pretending to be scared of Alex. Alex picked up on this and laughed. "What's so funny now?"

"Your horrible attempts at acting." Alex laughed. Marissa pretended to be hurt and turned around staring away from Alex causing her to laugh even more. "See? You're no good at acting."

"Well it's not like I plan to become an actwess anyways so what does it mattew?"

"It doesn't. It's just funny how obvious you are when you're acting."

"I'm not a good at acting, but I'm not that howwible am I?" Marissa asked actually somewhat hurt.

"Are you acting to be hurt right now?"

"Umm, no I guess not."

"Then sorry. You're not a very good actress." Marissa laughed hiding her hurt.

"Come on, Riss. I didn't mean it that way."

Marissa cheered up, "Ever stop to think you just no me to well to buy my acting?"

"Nope."

"Oh." Marissa was once again disapointed.

Alex smiled hugging Marissa and pulled back to look into her eyes, "I don't have to stop and think about it, because I know I know you that well."

**End of the first summer**

**Q A**

**What do you think should happen next summer? Should I skip a few summers until they're like 10ish or just next summer? You decide.**


	8. Chapter 6 Reuniting

**Whats up readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I seriously like re-wrote this chapter like eight times and it still stinks. I got an awesome idea though. For every review I get is however many chapters im going to write being at least one thousand words each. So, if you like the story and want it to keep going you better keep reviewing. By the way, another big reason for this is so that I don't forget about it since I'm so busy with hockey playoffs and provincial, and basketball season and flag football maybe starting in a month or so, yeah, anyways here it is.**

**12 Years Old**

"Yeah, okay. Sounds great... see you there." Jimmy Cooper got off of the phone a huge grin on his face. "Hey kiddo," he said joining his daughter on the couch.

"Hey dad. What's up?" Marissa asked knowing he would spill any second.

"You remember Stacey and Alex from a few years ago? We met tham at the lake, ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah, the little blonde from the summer." _Do I remember? Why'd he ask that. He knows I still wear the bracelets we made together._

"Hey, you grew. Who says she didn't? If I recall I'm pretty sure she's turning 13 this summer.

"So? I'm turning 13." Marissa stated matter of factly, "But please, go on. I'd like to know why you brought them up."

"Well, that was Stacey on the phone. Her and her husband hit a rough patch in their relationship and Stacey wants her and Alex to get away for the summer. So I invited them to the cabin this summer."

"Seriously?" Marissa squealed excitedly.

"Yeah. Stacey said Alex still remembers you. And you two used to be such goos freinds. We just figured it would be good for all of us and-" Jimmy went to continue before he realized that Marissa was already making her way to her room to start packing.

Upstairs thoughts started to bombar Marissa's mind.

_What if she doesn't like me anymore? _

_We were good friends then but people do change. _

_I wonder if she kept her bracelet too? _

_Did she just throw it out as soon as she got home? _

_What will summer think about this? _

_Speaking of best friends, will Alex bring Jody and ditch me all summer? _

_Is she still good friends with Jody? _

_Should I bring Summer just incase?_

"Marissa?" Luke asked snapping her out of her daze

_Thank god._

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"I came over because you invited me. Remember, to say goodbye before you join your parents for summer horidness. Just like every year."

_Should I tell him about Alex?_

"Marissa?" Luka asked maving a hand in front of her face.

_Well, yeah._

_I guess I should. _

_I mean, why should he be jealous?_

_It's just a girl. She might be ugly now for all I know._

_Alex, ugly? Good one Cooper._

"Are you okay, Marissa? Marissa? Marissa!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah fine. Just uh, just a little tired."

_Nah, better not. Just incase._

"Okay then. I gotta go, I'm meeting a few friends at the bowling alley. Try not to cheat on me," Luke joked.

"Luke. We havn't even gone on a real date yet. I would hardly classify anything as cheating." Marissa said seriuosly looking at the rug.

_I never noticed how interesting this rug was before._

"Oh, uhh, yeah. You're right. I gotta go. Later."

"Luke," she said grabbing him by the arm, "I was kidding." Marissa was now looking into his eyes.

Luke smiled and kissed Marissa on the cheek. "Insurance," he shrugged.

_Luke is supposed to be my boyfriend, so why do I feel so wrong abou that?_

_Too young._

_That's just it._

_I'm not even a teenager yet._

**Elsewhere...**

"Marissa? The little midget brunette with the lisp?" Alex asked after hearing the news.

"It's been 5 years. If she hasn't grown or still can't pronounce 'r' I will ship you on a train straight back here the second we get there and you can do whatever you want all summer alone."

Alex rolled her eyes at hermothers attempt at humour. "But why? I mean, why don't we just join dad at his cabin for the summer like we always do?"

"Well, even though your father and I are still together I have to admit that it's mostly because he's usually on business. An... And now, after the summer, he is going to be back for at least three years, and I figured that if we got some time away it would be good because we would have some time to think and maybe, just maybe, if we work hard enough and get enough time away from home we can work... work things out and stay together."

"Stop there! I don't want to hear it! I can't beleive you! You'r the only one I though I could trust, and now-"

"Sweetie please, let's sit down and talk about this."

"Talk? Talk! I'm through with talking. You had your chance to talk, You could have told me about the problems, and why and that dad is coming back, but you didn't. You blew it. I'll go on this stupid vacation of yours, but don't expect me to speak to you, or anyone else for that matter!"

Alex was near tears. _C'mon Alex. Don't cry. Your stronger than this._

**Found any errors that are driving you _INSANE! _tell me where they are like a general idea for any chapter and I'll change it. Keep reading :P.**

**PS There's going to be a part 2 to this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 7 Lyrics of Pain

**I was going to make a part 2 for the last chapter but most of my reviews said to move on faster so I'm gong to try that.**

**_YOU HAVE TO READ THE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER!THEY HAVE A HUGE IMAPACT LATER ON AND YOU WON'T GET IT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM!_**

"Alex, sweetie, it's time to go." Stacey wasn't expecting Alex to answer and assumed that she was on her way so she decided to head out to the car. After about five minutes Alex still wan't there so Stacey got up, went back into the house and called Alex again. No answer.

_Expected, right?_

Something still didn't feel right to Stacey. She started to walk towards Alex's door. She paused in front of it and knocked, "Alex, honey. I know you're no talking to me but you promised to come to the lake and I'm leaving right now." Stacey stood still for a second to see if she could hear Alex getting up. It was silent. Stacey began to worry and pound on the locked door trying to get it open. She was screaming Alex's name trying as hard as she could to get the door open. She ran to the kitchen as fast as she could and grabbed a knife to pry open the door. She was right in front of it and was about to pry it open when it opened on itself. Alex brushed past her mom, her headphones in her ears blaring so that Stacey could hear it perfectly. She was going to yell at Alex for scaring her, but then decided she probably just couldn't hear her and there was no point in yelling because Alex wouldn't listen or say anything back.

"Mom, I know I said I wouldn't talk to you but weren't we supposed to leave like twenty minutes ago. And what the held did you do to my door?"

"Whatch your language young lady. And I tried to open the door because you locked it and didn't come out when I was screaming in it. Which also explains why we're running late."

"You still didn't have to reck it."

Stacey rolled here eyes, "Just get in the car."

As soon as Alex was in the car she put in an old CD. She knew if she played some of the songs her mom might listen and realize what Alex was going through with herself and her dad right now. "I love this song." Alex said, she really didn't but she knew it would get her mother to listen to it better. She was always trying to find a way to relate to Alex.

It was silent the entire song.

Uh, uh, some deep shit, uh, uh

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down  
I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean those nasty things you  
said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says  
its true  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love  
you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have  
no choice, no way  
It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen  
I don't want love to destroy me like it did my  
family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes  
naturally  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
I don't want two addresses  
I don't want a step-brother anyways  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her  
last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do  
anything)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
Let's play pretend act and like it comes so  
naturally  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)  
In our family portrait we look pretty happy  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't  
leave)

Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Turn around please  
Remember that the night you left you took my  
shining star?  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Daddy don't leave  
Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night

Stacey stayed quiet choking back the tears from listening to the song. No word needed to be said. Stacey knew exactly what Alex was trying to do, and as much as it hurt her she appreciated Alex's effort to show her. Alex searched through the songs until she found another she wanted her mom to listen to.

Don't Let Me Get Me 

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

LA told me, ";You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are.";  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me  
I'm a hazard to my self

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I dont want to be somebody else, but me

Stacey was crying now but she knew she couldn't show Alex she had to stay strong. She was about to tell her to turn it off but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

Alex saw a tear fall from her eye and instantly felt bad about what she was doing, and after a while she got over it as she searched for one last song on the CD.

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done

I've been a bad, bad girl for so long  
I don't know how to change what went wrong  
Daddy's little girl when he went away  
What did it teach me? That love leaves

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've  
done

I've been down every road you could go  
I made some bad choices as you know  
Seems I have the whole world cradled in my hands  
But its just like me not to understand

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl

I learned my lessons  
I turned myself around  
I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder

She's been watching over me

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl

Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep  
them  
Dear, dear diary, I want to tell my secrets  
I've been a bad, bad girl

I've been a bad, bad girl

"Alex, look I-"

"It's okay mom. You don't have to say anything. I'm sorry."

"But-"

"I told you mom, it's fine."

_I wonder if Marissa would hate me for what I did. _

_Alex, you're mom is crying here and all you can think about is how some girl you only knew for like a week like 4 years ago is doing. _

_Mom, mom, think mom. _

_You care about mom. _

_You probably don't even know Marissa anymore. _

_She probably doesn't even remember you._

_What am I saying probably of course she doesn't._

"Jimmy said Marissa still remembers you," Stacey whispered as if reading Alex's mind.

"So? Why should I care?" Alex shot back. Stacey smiled sweetly knowing how Alex really felt to know about this.

_She probably just said she did so she wouldn't disapoint her dad._

Alex was frustrated with this and decided to change the subject, "So my whole not talking thing didn't last as long as expected, huh?"

"Maybe as long as you expected, Alex."

Alex thought for a second and just asked a simple question but had no idea the meaning to her mother, "Why do you call me, Alex? I mean you always used to call me Alexandra no matter what I said."

Stacey took a deep breathe and spoke, "You're father named you that. I always called you Alexandra because he said Alex was not a proper young ladie's name. I was trying to make him happy."

"Then why did he call me Alex?"

"It-, it really doesn't matter."

"I know it does, and I won't be mad at you I promise. Just tell me."

Stacey pulled the car of to the side of the road and stared straight into Alex's eyes as a tear ran down her cheek, "He, he said you weren't a proper lady." Alex wasn't very offended yet, she knew her father thought that, hell sher thought that too. "He also said that you, you weren't his kid and that you weren't special enough to be blessed with the name he picked."

"And you agreed with him and stopped calling me Alexandra because of that." Alex was furious and was trying to hide her temper.

"I call you Alex no because that's what I want to call you and as far as I knew it is what you always wanted me to call you. I am only trying to make you happy." Stacey thought for a minute, "And besides, you're to good for a name picked by your father."

"Don't call me Alex anymore." Alex turned away coldly as the words left her mouth she immediately regretted them. Stacey sighed and drove off.


	10. Chapter 8 The Pathway

**Judging by the reviews you guys all want something t happen between Alex and Marissa s I think I now know exactly where to put it. Not in this chapter but probably next or the one after that. :D**

"Alex, come on. You know that's not what I was doing."

"You know? I used to be able to trust you when you said things like that. Now, ever since last night, I'm not so sure I can." Alex didn't even look at her mother when she spoke. Her voice was cold though she didn't intend it to be. Her anger was taking over her mouth, and she hated herself for that.

Stacey didn't speak for the rest of the trip. She decided that it would be best if she just gave Alex some time.

Alex also knew what her mother was doing, and as bad as she felt and as much as she wanted to take it back or apologize, her mouth just wouldn't let her.

Stacey also knew that Alex sometimes, no matter how hard she tried to keep it from happening, let her anger get the better of herself. Stacey was always beating on herself for not finding a way to help Alex with it, but she also didn't know how Alex would relax if she accused her of having an anger problem.

_Why do I always have to let my anger get the better of me?_

_What if Marissa finds out about this or I blow up on her and she hates me for it?_

Stacey was thinking about similar situations. She thought about what would happen if Alex blew up on Marissa and Jimmy got mad at her for not having much control over her daughter. Stacey thought that he might even kick them out of the cabin for the summer and then they'd have to go back to the place they had been trying to go to in the first place, but now Stacey would have lost a very good friend. Alex could read the worry on her mothers face.

"Thanks for worrying about me mom," Alex snapped sarcastically, "And I won't blow up on Marissa and ruin your relationship with her dad."

"Alex, that's not why I was thinking about it."

"Sure it wasn't." Alex turned to see they were on the other side of the lake of the cabin, which meant there was only about an hour of driving left.

"Only an hour of dri-"

"I know." Alex replied coldly never taking her eyes off of the ditch off to her right.

Stacey finally decided to give up and just drive.

**45 minutes later**

"The cabin should be just up here. Tell me if you spot it."

After a few minutes Alex finally spoke, "All I can see is that house." Alex pointed towards a fairly big wooden house. "Wait, is that it?"

"We'll find out. Jimmy said he had earned a lot of money over the past while but I thought he was exaggerating. If this is his, imagine how big his real house would be. It'll probably be too big to be classified as a mansion."

Alex thought about what her mother had said for a second and realized she had just given her one more reason to hate Alex. She lived in a crappy old apartment ever since her father left a while ago. Her parents were still together but being the greedy man he is wherever he goes, the money goes. Alex quickly brushed the thought away, "Exaggerate much? Besides, it's probably not even there's." Alex hoped and hoped that this wasn't Marissa's cabin. Not that she wouldn't be happy for her but she knew she'd feel embarrassed as to what she lived in let alone what she stayed in during the summer. Her mother pulled up and parked beside the cabin as her and Alex got out. Alex slowed down near the front to let her mother ring the doorbell and talk, she wasn't shy or anything but this whole seeing Marissa again thing had her totally racked up.

Jimmy answered the door, "Stacey, Alex, come on in. Marissa's just upstairs getting everything ready?"

"Ready for what?" Stacey asked totally oblivious to all of the camping supplies behind Jimmy.

"Well I thought about what you said and why you are coming here and I realized that this isn't much of an escape from home, big screen television, stereo, all of that. So I figured I'd surprise you and we could go camping instead."

"Hey, I'm cool with the whole big screen stereo thing," Alex said as she tried subtly peaking behind Jimmy to try and spot Marissa.

Jimmy noticed this and laughed, "Upstairs first door to the left. Just go in I'm sure she won't mind."

"Uhh, thanks," Alex replied, a little caught off guard. Alex walked up the stairs as she left the adults to talking.

"Don't worry about Alex. We're only going camping for two of the eight weeks, the rest of the time she can eat junk food and listen to her music as loud as she wants, or err, uhh, as loud as you want her to."

**Upstairs**

Alex stood outside of Marissa's door having an internal battle with herself contemplating on whether she should open the door or not. After about five minutes Alex finally opened the door a crack to see what was going on inside. She saw Marissa sitting on her bed with headphones on listening to really loud music. Alex grinned from ear to ear as she crept up behind Marissa who still didn't notice that anybody was in her room. Alex seized Marissa by the hips and started tickling her. At first Marissa screamed but then calmed down a little but was still laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god! Alex is that you? You look so different," Marissa managed after Alex had stopped.

Alex looked at one side of her and then the other checking herself over, "Hmm, yep! Looks like me, and I'm guessing that is you, and now without an annoying lisp."

"Hey it wasn't annoying. My dad said it was cute." Marissa tried to put but she was too happy.

Alex laughed, "He's your dad, better yet, he's Jimmy Cooper. He's supposed to say that. If he didn't he wouldn't be a very good father or Jimmy Cooper."

"True."

"So, I guess we should get downstairs now huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." But neither of them moved. Alex just stared Marissa deeply in the eyes as a comfortable silence fell between them. As soon as Alex realized what was going on she reached into her pocket and handed Marissa her iPod.

"Here, I, uhh, took it off the floor so you wouldn't break it when you were rolling around."

"Thanks." Marissa said now looking the other way.

Alex got up and walked towards the door. "C'mon, you're dads probably wondering where we are." Marissa just nodded her head and got back up to follow Alex out of the room. At the bottom of the steps Jimmy and Stacey were talking and laughing when they spotted their daughters.

"Hey sweetie. You two ready to go?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah," Marissa said forgetting all about the moment the two had in her room. "Alex?"

"Hmm? Oh, uhh, yeah. Sure." Alex was still in a complete daze on what had happened back in Marissa's room.

_What was that?_

_Did she look at me like that too?_

_Did I creep her out?_

_Dammit Alex you freaked yourself out. Imagine how she must be feeling right now. _

_Maybe we should talk about it?_

_Nah, that'd probably scare her even more._

_She'll probably forget soon anyways._

_What if she still thinks of me different though?_

_Ahh, screw it. I'm Alex Kelly; I'm not supposed to care._

_I'll just deal with it if she brings it up._

"Marissa, what do you say if Stacey and I take the car up with all of the stuff and you take Alex up the walking path, you know, catch up and stuff." Jimmy said noticing the early awkwardness between the girls.

"I don't know. What do you think Alex?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"C'mon. The path is beautiful at this time of year."

"Sounds good. Just let me grab my coat. How long of a walk is it anyways?"

"Hmm, I'd say about forty five minutes."

"Long walk."

"It'll get shorter after you've been down it a few times."

"What like twice this summer."

Marissa pulled Alex out the door and spoke. "You really think I spend all of my time at the campsite with a big screen TV and a giant stereo this close?"

Alex smiled, "So little miss perfect ain't so perfect."

"Better you know now than later. Besides it'll be a lot easier with you here. I'll just say we're going for a walk and ditch you to come back here.

"Wow, you really aren't perfect."

"Touché."

**Q A**

**What do you think should happen between Alex and Marissa during the walk?**


	11. Chapter 9 Opening the Closet

**Well, I can't deny those who review so… Read and find out.**

"So we're really gonna' take a forty-five minute walk. Imagine how boring this'll be." Alex said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Maybe, there's a lot of catching up to do, you know."

"Hmm, depends or whether you've lived like a totally perfect boring life for the past like five years."

"I may be young, but despite what adults say, I have my drama."

"Oh, really?" Alex asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Well, you probably don't remember this but last time we met was planning on marrying Luke Ward instead of going to the lake."

"It rings a small bell. Go on."

"Okay, so anyways we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend now. But I have been meaning to break up with him for a while; it's just hard because he's such a nice guy. I was gonna' do it before I left but then we had our first kiss and now I'm really feeling bad about wanting to break up with him and-"

"Don't worry about it. If it's not meant to be then you'll find some way of breaking up with him."

"Or live miserably in fear married to him while I grow old and do his every bidding."

"If it's that's bad I'd be happy to seduce him to get him to break up with you. From what I've heard so far he sounds hot," Alex said jokingly.

"And if he falls in love with you and the only way he'll break up with me is if you'll go out with him and then you can't break up for him for the same weird reason I can't."

"That's not going to happen."

"Because you're Alex Kelly, the guilty blonde with a fear of nothing?"

"Not exactly," Alex shuffled nervously.

"Then what is it?" Marissa asked. Sensing Alex's nervous state she picked a nice spot on the path and petted the spot next to her, motioning Alex to come and sit beside her.

"You sure you're okay with getting your designer jeans dirty."

"Totally. Now come on, tell me why you wouldn't fall for Luke. Normally I'd understand, if you knew him."

Alex just laughed, "That's a good one."

"C'mon Alex, stop avoiding the question, I'm not one to judge."

"Promise you won't think any less of me?"

"Promise." Marissa said grabbing Alex's pinky with her own.

"Well, I, uhh-"

"Look, Alex I promise. But if you don't want things to be awkward for the rest of the trip you might as well tell me."

"I think I might like girls."

"Really?" Marissa asked curiously. Alex nodded her head in response nervous to what Marissa might do next.

"Hmm," Marissa said shrugging.

"That's it?" Alex asked unsure of what to say.

"Not quite." Marissa said thinking. Alex's face froze again, in fear of what Marissa might do.

_Relax Kelly._

_If she were upset she would have showed it by now._

_For fuck's sakes I don't really know her she's probably about to run away in disgust._

But before Alex could continue her thoughts Marissa did something totally unexpected. She seized Alex's lips with her own. It was short but passionate. Marissa pulled away first and got up looking totally casual.

"C'mon," Marissa said motioning for Alex to follow.

"Wh- What was that?" Alex asked not rudely, but more confused.

"Just checking," Marissa said not looking at Alex.

"And?"

"Nope. You?"

Alex hesitated for a second. "No," she said trying to convince herself rather than Marissa.

_**Marissa's P.O.V.**_

_Oh my g-d, I'm in love with Alex Kelly._

_I'm not just in love with Alex Kelly, I'm gay._

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

_Oh my g-d, I'm in love with Marissa Cooper._

**Sorry it's so short, but at least I gave you what you wanted, lol. **

**Q A**

**What do you think should happen between Alex and Marissa now? Should they profess their love? Torture themselves? Fall in love and live happily ever after**

**Go out and have a bunch of problems like their long distance relationship? Find someone else and forget about the other (Not likely)? Go out with others to make the other jealous? Get together and have parental and world against lesbian problems? Should Jimmy and Stacey be just friends? Should they build a relationship built of more than friendship but not do anything about it? Have an affair? If so, should they be caught or just leave peacefully? If they do and get caught what do you think Mr. Kelly should do? None or all of the above? Seriously tell me what you think should happen.**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short but I just had to leave a cliffhanger here.**


	12. Chapter 10 Oh My Gd

_**Marissa's P.O.V.**_

_Oh my g-d, I'm in love with Alex Kelly._

_I'm not just in love with Alex Kelly, I'm gay._

_**Alex's P.O.V.**_

_Oh my g-d, I'm in love with Marissa Cooper_

"C'mon Alex, there's a looong walk ahead," Marissa said grabbing Alex's hand and dragging her down the path.

"Slow down, Rissa," Alex said debating if she should talk to Marissa about what had happened back there. _Should I even talk to her about it? What is there to talk about? She said it was nothing. She said she felt nothing. So there's NOTHING to talk about. Except how I felt. I could have sworn she falt something too. But she'd never lie to me, especially about something like that. But I lied to her. Should I tell her now or wait until later? Later Kelly, later. Maybe it'll just blow over. I was just surprised. Yeah, that's it. It was nothing. I was just SURPRISED._

"Alex?" Marissa said waving her hand in front of Alex's face, "Alex, are you in there? Hello?"

"Huh?" Alex asked coming out of her transe.

"Are you okay? You were pretty out of it there." _Oh my g-d. Maybe she's mad about before. Maybe I should talk to her. What was she thinking about?_

"Um, not really," Alex said, suddenly feeling brave.

"What's wrong then?" Marissa was freaking out on the inside. _Oh my g-d. She is definately mad at me for before. She probably hates me now. Why did I do that? Why? Now I just lost my best friend ever. Whoa, wait. Best friend? You haven't seen her in like five years and your calling her your best friend? _"Was it what I did? I knew I shouldn't have done it. I'm really really sorry Alex. We can just pretend it never happened if you want."

"No no it... Well yeah it's about before. But it's not a bad thing and I'm not mad. And we don't have to forget about it. Unless you want to."

"I don't," Marissa said unsure of what to say.

To be continued...

**Sorry it's SO short but at least I updated. It would be a lot longer but I haven't been on in a long time and couldn't figure out how to manage my documents and stuff. But now, my turn is over so I'll make a part II probably some time tomorrow. What do you think should happen in it? Peace**

** - Sami**


	13. To My Reviewers 1not an actual chapter1

**When-the-music-fades**

Thanks a lot for the review. I totally forgot that I even wrote this story since I got my new account so now thanks to you I'm going to write a new chapter ;). It's been a LONG time since I've updated though. Glad you like it. :D

**Elanor90**

Thanks for reading. I'm still trying to decide what they should be like when they see each other again. I think you just gave me an idea.

**malex4ever**

I don't really get it but okay. I'm usually slow anyways.

**kodak.**

Happens to me a lot and it usually totally frustrates me. I've been like one chapter away from reading a story and I just can't get onto the page.

**ILUVU4870**

Yeah I wrote the chapter and they're like 12 turning 13 and 13 turning 14. One question though, when do you think Alex should find out about her attractions? I think I'll ask that question to everyone. LOL, thanks for the review. :P

**drumstiix**

Haha, from the looks of it they'll be 12 or 13 when I start the next chapter, which I'll be starting right away. Should be updated at least by tomorrow. :D

**comedowntome**

Thanks, it kind of did suck and I promise to update WAY more. I like guitar hero in general as well, as for the iPhone, I've never seen one but I've heard their awesome. I'd love to hear more about your band.

**kiangs**

Thanks for the advice, my only problem with skipping a few years is that I don't want to get in the habit of it. Oh well, I'll guess I'll have to see what the other reviewers think though!

**bigblusky**

I know what you mean, sometimes it gets so hard for me to write about them as little kids when I forget or just want to skip most of the book and make them grow up. I think it will be fun to write about them when they are 13 or 14 though. Thanks for the review.

**tiger87**

Thanks for the review. I used to just read about malex but none of the stories really had what I was looking for and it kind of drove me insane so I started to write this different fic.

**Seattlegrrl**

Thanks, I really didn't think my fic was worth even a seven let alone a nine. I promise to post at least once a day unless I'm on vacation like I was after chapter one. Waking Alex up is my favorite part so I'm really glad you liked it. :D

**ifoundnemoagain**

please please what?

**Tibs**

Never heard of Placebo but if you could listen all day i think I'm gonna check 'em out.

**malex4ever**

Yeah, I guess little Alex is pretty cute and I'll try to update a lot more.

**The Angel's Devil**

Paramore's an okay band, I like Crushcrushcrush a lot. I'm glad you saw the clueless ness between the two girls about their feelings for each other.

**kiangs**

I totally agree, I loved Avril's older albums better. I especially loved her song _Ordinary_ it's really inspiring to me.


End file.
